


Sucker

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Sucker: a person especially susceptible to or fond of (a specified thing).“You are a tease,”“I know. You're so fit,”





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

JD slowly straddles Adam as he leisurely settles onto the couch. Curious, Adam's lips twitch, “What's this now?”

JD answers by giving a quick, light peck on freckled lips, moving one hand to rest on Adam's neck and the other on Adam's defined shoulder. Adam slightly turns his neck on a low mew, unintentionally giving JD access. JD smiles to himself before placing a kiss and a slight nip to the underside of a clean shaven jaw. The trail continues down his neck until JD can feel a pulsating vein and a slow bob of Adam's unsteady swallow. Adam moves his hand from JD’s thighs to his hips, tightly gripping on the smaller body. 

JD rubs his hands on the exposed skin of Adam's neck then runs them to the hem of the black sleeveless top, shoving his hands underneath the soft fabric. JD moves his hands up; gathering the material, flipping the clothing piece off until it lands haphazardly over the backrest of the cream couch. JD places his hands behind Adam's ears, his thumbs stroking his cheeks. Leaning in close JD gives Adam another frustrating chaste kiss. Placing their foreheads together, sharing breathless air. 

“You are a tease,”

“I know. You're so fucking fit,” 

Stroking down the broad chest, JD spots the personal tattoo just under the exposed collarbone and gingerly touches the inked letters.

“We're chasing our own high right now,”

“Yeah,”

“Yeah,” JD smirks, getting off of Adam's lap. 

Going down and more down, down onto to the carpeted floor, JD stops at one of Adam's largest ink marks; Antonius.

“Hi there,” JD says, places a kiss on the inked ribs, “you're a pretty boy,”

“But not as pretty as you,”

“Shut up,” JD says, moving up to give Adam a proper kiss. 

While dipping the tips of his fingers into the top of Adam's navy black denim jeans, thumbs skimming close to the cold metallic button, JD leans backwards whilst kissing Adam, causing him to lean forwards, hands bracing on the round coffee table. 

“Oh, I don't mean to interrupt-“

"Oh, shit," JD and Adam mutter in unison. Adam shoots up and tries to grab his discarded shirt.

JD remains on the carpet, too mortified to raise his head then clears his throat.

“Whaa? Oh, hi Leila,” JD mutters embarrassed, desperately attempting without success to cover his flushed red body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who edited.
> 
> Most likely the only smut you'll get from me.


End file.
